broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Deangelo.stevens
Welcome Hi, welcome to Radio-TV Broadcast History! Thanks for your edit to the File:Fox2000.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BRG (Talk) 02:38, July 26, 2010 Pages you created I spotted the pages you created. They really do not follow the format of this Wiki, and so the information is hard to process. However, the information is certainly on topic; it will simply be a major task to boil it down to the format we use here. If you look at one of our regular chronology pages, you will see what is really the organization we're looking for: See, for example, . -- BruceG 01:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) We can work with each other? You say we can. But so far you seem to be creating pages without any reference to the standard formats of this Wiki. If you want to work with me, rather than creating hundreds of unorganized pages, please try to fit the existing formats. -- BruceG 04:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) What am I to do with you? I have sent you messages, I've renamed your articles, I've flagged them, but nothing seems to work. You still keep creating articles without any respect for the way this wiki is to be set up. I could delete all your articles, or ban you, or both, but I don't want to because there is useful information in what you post. The only thing is that you are totally ignoring the whole basic structure of this Wiki. WHAT do I do? Do you want me to ban you? Do you want me to delete all your hard work? For me to go through hundreds of articles, pull out the information, reformat it, and repost it under the correct titles would take me too much time. As it is, just doing the little bit of cleaning up after you that I am doing takes me so much time that I have no time to add anything myself. You had sent me a message that you wanted to work together. I have seen no evidence that you do. You seem to be totally unwilling to work with me. -- BruceG 00:39, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I Can't edit this page or create You were blocked, because you refused to respond to messages. -- BruceG 22:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::i get out of that blocked next week as long i listen Correct. But unless you make some sort of effort to conform to the standards, you will be blocked again. I actually want the information you have been putting here. But you need to organize it in a way that does not defeat the organization of the Wiki.-- BruceG 23:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::but i don't know how to do it As I told you earlier, take a look at the existing articles. Ask questions. Look at your KABC input which I moved to Talk:Chronology of call letters KABC. You see I crossed out some parts which I wrote into the Chronology of call letters KECA and Chronology of call letters KABC articles. (Each change of call sign wants a different article, you don't put information about stations that changed their call letters all together.) You'll notice I left alone your WAGA-TV Personalities article; that's something different from the things we have done, so this could be a new type of article. Anything that does not fit what goes in the chronology articles, we need to make new types of articles. You said "We can work together" but you never tried to. We can work together if you are willing to discuss things with me and decide together how we will handle information that is a new type. The problem is that you just went on doing what you had been doing instead of asking how to do it. If you had said "i don't know how to do it" when I first sent you a message, and we worked on it together, you would never have been blocked. And if you are willing to work with me and not just go putting up pages without discussing how we want to handle it, I'll remove the block. The main thing is, if you help me, I'm happy to have you aboard, but if you make things harder for me, I don't want you working here. -- BruceG 02:00, August 23, 2010 (UTC) So now what? If you are willing to work with me, and promise it, I'll remove the block tomorrow. But you have to agree on these things: #No articles to be put in until you and I agree on the format. #If you don't understand something, you will ask me and not just go on putting hundreds of articles on. #If you have ideas on the way to do something, it's OK to tell me. But unless I say yes, don't just go on against my wishes. One of the things I intended on this Wiki was to have everything organized consistently. This is what you broke. -- BruceG 02:17, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :it's that clear :What Up BRG I'm going to create chronology of the page Some points You have information on the network affiliations of the TV stations, which I did not have on most of the old radio stations I've been working on. The chronology pages might take these as a new field -- see what I did on KECA and KABC. The sorting will work better if, instead of "WAGA-TV Personalities," this kind of page might be named Personalities of WAGA-TV. I renamed it, and if you want to split off those lists from the other unorganized data you have, go ahead. When you want to link to an article on Wikipedia, you don't need to use such a cumbersome thing as you have been doing. Instead of American Broadcasting Company you can use American Broadcasting Company or . -- BruceG 09:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) WAGA-TV It looks like you had started to create Chronology of call letters WAGA and could not figure out how to complete the job. I've looked at Miscellaneous unorganized material/WAGA-TV and copied over the necessary items. Take a look at both and see what I did -- this way maybe you can understand what needs doing. -- BruceG 00:43, August 24, 2010 (UTC) oh i see Still at it? I thought we had come to an agreement. Yet you still keep creating new unorganized pages instead of fixing the ones you made before. -- BruceG 09:08, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey I Did something unnecessary get me out of that block so i can obey again I have been telling you that you need to look at the chronology pages that were set up and try to follow the format I've been using. -- BruceG 19:43, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I Just looked at those chronology so get me out